


Two for One

by exotic_neurotic



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Computer Programming, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fate, Isekai, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Suicide, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotic_neurotic/pseuds/exotic_neurotic
Summary: Man experiencing existential dread schemes to court his favorite waifu. Emotional manipulation, cappuccino, and more.
Kudos: 3





	Two for One

Cum drenched cuties. Rhythmic fucking, tender sucking. Her little breasts in my grasp, she yelps in ecstasy; my fingers deep inside her, she rolls her eyes back in pleasurable agony. She asks me if that's all I've got. I slap her and tell her she's my fuck toy and I'm going to chew her right up. Her sister watches from the corner of the room, already soaked in my previous orgasm. She's furious that I'm not fucking her anymore, but won't let the sight of my screwing her sister go to waste: she masturbates furiously, her cheeks flushed from having already climaxed at least twice when I did her. My cum matches her snow-white hair and skin. Her anger at my leaving her for her sister is itself a turn-on for her, I imagine: my headcanon is that she's lowkey into humiliation and masochism, so seeing me leave her once I've had my way with her for a new, fresh cutie must drive her up the wall with arousal. She'd wanted to stay on the bed with us but I told her to just take a seat on the chair in the corner while I fucked her darker-skinned sister. Judging by the moans I hear from her corner she's enjoying the show.

***

A few hours ago Illya and I met up at Carpe Diem, a local coffee shop. As always she looked adorable in her school uniform and I could only imagine how she'd look without it. I just needed to stick to the plan and I'd have her soon enough.

She was too young to be much into coffee, which was good: this date (although of course I didn't use that word when I made the offer) would be in my element, not hers. Risk is exciting and I don't want her too comfortable. I ordered first, cappuccino, and she said she'd have what he's having. Cappuccinos are great for coffee noobs: it's coffee, but it's not too bitter. She tells me she hasn't had coffee much before and I tell her she's plenty old enough to start drinking. That's right, my sweet. You're an adult, as far as I'm concerned. Adults can do all kinds of fun things, things you can't imagine. I'd had a hair touch-up just yesterday. Been following my workout routine pretty well lately as well. Occasionally Illya looked a tad distracted, the way you look when you're trying to listen to more than one conversation at once. I suppress a grin upon noticing that.

Of course all this stuff about my hair and working out and coffee is largely superfluous to what will make this plan work. My real ace in the hole was that I'd seen her show and knew her in and out before we'd even met. I liked all routes in FSN but was always a bit peeved that Illya didn't have her own. Prisma Illya sort of fulfilled that need for a while, but it wasn't enough. And doujins are great, but the recognition that I'd never truly be with my 2D wife was infinitely galling.

I could hardly believe I'd been wage-slaving for three post-college years in a field I cared nothing about. My evaluations were "Exceeds Expectations" across the board every year, but being good at something you don't care for is blegh. In college I had no particular interest in any of my classes, so I picked computer science more or less arbitrarily, and because I was decent at it. Wearing a mask of professionalism day after day, pretending to be interested in my work; my only consolation throughout all this, the one thing I truly cared for, was Illya, who I knew I'd never hold. 

When I threw myself in front of the Mack truck I was thrilled that at least now I wouldn't have to endure this miserable existence any longer. I expected pure nothingness, but what I got was a new existence, one far better than what I'd had for more than two decades. When the goddess of the interdimensional realm explained that I could be reborn in the universe of any franchise I chose, I immediately knew where I was headed. I could take a few items from my previous life, she explained, so I took my mass storage and various items from my room, all for research purposes. She explained further that I must now choose certain character stats, so I put most of my magic circuits into my cock, the rudiments of my plan to seduce Illya already forming. I was given only five minutes to decide before I'd have to accept default settings, so I also gave myself a few points towards general magic, not being sure what I’d need to pick anything more specific. I'll have to figure this out as I go.

I'd gotten a teaching job at her school with forged teaching credentials; I knew programming already but had never taught a class. She wasn't initially in any of my classes, but this school's system's security is swiss cheese so I'd moved her into a class of mine just before the semester began. I remember when I walked into class at the start of the semester and saw her sitting in that anime window seat with the sun pouring in, making her hair glow. I was so caught up in her beauty I could hardly get through the syllabus. Took all my self-control not to hold her down and fuck her right then and there.

I was a long time coffee drinker so I made a local coffee shop my regular lunch retreat. You could find me there many days around noon sipping cappuccino and writing down notes, all of them about zany schemes to bed Illya. It was quite a puzzle because teachers don't normally do their students, and Illya's so wholesome she wouldn't let me do it with her unless there was a good reason. Too bad I didn't want to do Chloe. I'd probably just need to ask the horny bitch and she'd say yes, no particular justification needed.

In the meantime, over the next few weeks I made a point of finding times to single Illya out so I could get to know her. When grading her programs, I'd make up something about them to talk to her about. Made sure to say a lot of nice things to her so she'd look forward to talking with me.

"Hey Illya, how's this assignment coming along?"

"Sensei! It's going fine. I think I understand loops pretty well now."

"That's great, Illya. You'll never write a program in the so-called Real World without one."

"I didn't get it at first but...but the videos you provided were super helpful!"

"Great, I'm glad. You know, if you ever need any help, I'm in my office a lot, as well..."

"I...uh...ok, um...haha, ok." She looked down, smiling, trying to hide her flushing cheeks from me. Oh, girl, if only you know just how crazy you're driving me right now.

We never spoke of it directly, but I knew from my Fate lore that Magi can often sense each other's potential, so I figured that since Illya was a magical girl she must be able to sense my magic circuit filled cock. I doubt she could actually know specifically about my dick, but I'm sure she had a general understanding that I had some magical ability, that I was a part of the world that she and the other girls inhabited, and that perhaps this was why I was trying to get to know her.

I saw Chloe at school a few times as well, but not too often because when I hacked the school's database I made sure that she and Illya weren't in the same class that I taught. Chloe would distract Illya from me, I feared. Illya definitely likes when Chloe kisses her, despite her acting otherwise, and while I love girl on girl I don't want to have to compete with Chloe. Too much of a wildcard. And besides, I don't place her anywhere near Illya, in my estimation. Chloe is a fuck toy; Illya is a keeper.

Throughout this time I practiced my general magic skills whenever I had time. Kind of sucks not to have anyone to mentor me, but of course I'd basically memorized the Fate wiki so I already had some pointers. Not having a specific plan meant I didn't know what kind of magic would actually be useful, so I just did whatever I could.

By a month into the semester it became clear that a bunch of girls in class thought I was handsome and I sometimes heard them talking about me when they thought I couldn't hear. Good: knowing that other girls like me will make me look higher value in Illya's mind. Sometimes, after having paid a lot of attention to Illya, I'd deliberately talk to her a lot less, and instead I'd take other girls aside and give them special care specifically to fuck with Illya's head. I knew she must be wondering why I'd be so hot and then cold, that she'd wonder why I'd suddenly seem to forget her. She had no idea this was all a game to drive her mad with envy so I could get in her head (and pants, in due time).

In this manner I eventually convinced her that I wasn't really interested in her at all. With no explanation I stopped keeping in touch with her for what now must have been several weeks. I'd given her a taste of me at the start and had then left her alone for an extended period. Dangle the carrot, and then yank it away. Perfect. When I return to her she'll know she must accept anything I say, lest I withdraw again. When I graded her programs I now left no special remarks, no particular praise, just a decent grade and that was all. Having gone this long without me she must now be famished, like she's been in a desert for a week. It pained me to do this to her because I knew what it was like to go without someone you need for quite a long time. But soon we'd have each other. Perhaps I'm a bit of a utilitarian, not unlike her father.

Illya was of course in no danger of losing me not merely because my coldness was just part of the scheme, but also because the other girls weren't seriously interested in me in the first place; they had crushes their own age in school, I was just a handsome curiosity to them.

I knew that Illya was different because her father spent a lot of time overseas and she missed him. Desperate for male attention, she would need my affection far more than the others did. In an alternate continuity her father was dead, so in any known reality she had a father-shaped hole in her heart, a hole I was determined to fill. My hair was short when I came to this world so I'd been growing it out so I could eventually style it like Kiritsugu's. I kept my facial hair stubbley, too.

It was agonizing for me to be in her presence for so long without being able to consummate my need for her, but I was playing the long game. I'd already been alone my entire life: just hold out a little bit longer. In the meantime I made do much as I had in the old world. I spent many nights with doujins and artwork of her. Imagine that: 8 TB of fapping material of just one girl. This in addition to my walls, which were plastered with posters of her, and also I had a few dakimakuras. The subjects were usually Illya, but some of Chloe as well, and plenty of Illya x Chloe. My five minute refractory period, brought about by the enhancements I'd selected during character creation in the interstitial space, proved useful. The kleenex market in this world must've skyrocketed after my arrival.

One day my regular coffee shop was closed due to like a gas leak or some such, so I went to another shop a few blocks away. The moment I walked into the shop I felt the presence of something. Everything looked normal but there was no doubt that a class card was in this area, a powerful one, most likely. As a novice to magic I don't think I'd necessarily know exactly how a powerful card would feel vs. a less-powerful card, but I was certain this card would be a doozy for the girls to fight. I bought cappuccino and wrote down what I knew was the best possible plan. It would need to be enacted as soon as possible, otherwise Illya might happen to take care of this class card herself beforehand.

All that night I practiced my incantation magic on some glasses of water. I would have been practicing this kind of magic specifically beforehand if I'd known I would need it. Around 4:00 AM I turned in, planning to test out this water tomorrow.

The next day I spiked the office water cooler with just a small dose of my enchanted water. Not enough to seriously affect anyone, just enough that it's effects would be observable if my magic had in fact worked. This was probably dangerous but Illya mattered to me quite a bit. By the end of the day some teachers said they'd felt exhausted all day. Fucking yes. And that was just a small dose. Time for phase two.

The day after that I handed out some grades. I'd written glowing remarks on Illya's test. As I lectured I could see a joy on her face that'd been absent ever since I began ignoring her. Perfect. I was now ready to bring her back into my good graces. Having tasted what it's like to have me ignore her she'd no doubt be more compliant than she would have otherwise. On Illya's way out at the end of class, I called out to her.

"Sensei?"

"Hey, great job on that assignment this time. I think you're really picking this stuff up."

She gets flushed, just like back when we were on good terms some weeks ago, and thanks me profusely. Yes, that's right, you need Daddy's attention and approval, don't you.

"I studied really hard. I wasn't sure for a while if I was doing a good job or not. And I've been so busy...but I found time to study enough!"

I just nod and smile. She has no way of knowing that I know about her magical girl escapades. She doesn't know my coldness was deliberate, so she assumes it was her fault for being so busy with class cards and such. I feel a little bad for being so duplicitous, but I know it will be worth it.

"Illya, do you have time after school today for coffee?"

"Eh?! EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!??!?!?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about your progress and about future opportunities. It's never too early to think about your future!" I'm spewing out teacher cliches and I almost laugh at how silly I sound.

"Uh...well, we, uh...I've never..."

Now to take advantage of the scarcity heuristic. "Illya, I'll be going to conferences and in meetings a lot for the upcoming days, so it might be a while before we have time together. So it's sort of now or never." In the book _Influence_ by Cialdini I'd read about how marketers will emphasize that something is scarce (flying off the shelves, limited time offer, etc.) to short-circuit your rational thinking and make you feel like you need to pull the trigger on a purchase so you won't miss out. I start packing up my things like I'm about to leave to amp up the pressure just a bit more.

"Oh, well...ok, yeah, ok. Yes! Yes, I'll be there."

Jackpot. I gave her the time and place, about two hours from now. The die was cast.

The distracted impression that I'm getting from Illya tells me she's sensed the class card and is probably discussing with Ruby what to do about it. They'll need to take the card on at some point, probably as soon as possible in order to avoid loss of life. Depending on just how dangerous she thinks the card is, she very well may just let us finish our date and then come back to defeat the card some time later. For my plan to work she needs to deal with the card now so I can be there, so it's time to lay some of my cards on the table and force her hand.

"Illya, you seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"Eh! Uh...I'm fine, sensei. Just..."

"Caffeine jitters, right?"

"Yes! Jitters, hehe...Although I feel a little bit tired, actually..."

"Long day at school, I figure. The truth is, Illya, I've been distracted too. Ever since we arrived at the shop I've...felt something. Do you know what I'm referring to?"

Her face looks shocked. She probably assumes I'm talking about emotions, about the tension between her and me. She isn't wrong about that, but that's not what I meant.

"Illya...I know you...sneak out at night. I know you're a magical girl."

Her jaw drops.

"You probably know that those with magic ability can sometimes sense the auras of others with such abilities. Well, I myself come from a line of mages. I myself never found a good use for my particular magic skills, so I got a normie — I mean a regular career in computer science. But I still have enough latent potential to sense that there was something about you."

She now knows she can't lie her way out of this. I've got her pegged and her only option is to listen. 

"At first I didn't want to bring this up. I figured your business was your own. But when I saw that you were hanging out with strange girls like Miyu and Chloe...well, I was concerned for your safety. As your teacher." That's right, nothing untoward here. Just a good-natured concern such as any semi-magical teacher would have for his student. "When I learned what exactly it is you were doing — sneaking out, doing battle at night...I know you mean well but this is dangerous!"

She looks heartbroken that I'm scolding her. It pains me, but she can't know that I'm doing all of this specifically to fuck her. She can't know that I have an interest in her supple little frame. I have to play the part of a disinterested party, a stern, concerned authority figure.

"But look. We've both sensed the class card in this area, haven't we? And you're certainly better equipped to handle it than I am. I think you know what to do." I lift her chin with my hand and give her a warm smile. "You're special, Illya. You're the only one who can stop this class card and save its would-be victims." 

She glows with acceptance. Her hurt at my disapproval moments before evaporates now that she knows she can still make me happy, knows that I accept her. She's no doubt confused by my mixed messages, my back-and-forth, but confusion is the cousin of excitement.

"Ok! We'll stop this class card together! Ruby-chan has already called Miyu and Chloe."

I'm mostly just interested in fucking Illya specifically, but without the others there's a possibility that Illya will be too weak to defeat the card, so I'll have to allow them.

We finished our coffee and waited outside for the others to arrive.

"Sensei...how long did you know about...me?"

"Well, I sensed your aura immediately, but didn't know what it meant. As the weeks went by I noticed weird things, like you apparently talking to yourself, which I later learned was Ruby, and I recognized Ruby as a Kaleidostick instantly.

"Oh? How'd you know I wasn't just a toy?" Ruby asked.

"Because I know Schweinorg, your maker, that's how."

"Really?! I myself have never seen you..."

"Well look, like I said, I try to avoid that sort of thing if possible. My potential was never that great. Too...specialized, let's just say. So I became a muggle."

Gah, referencing Schweinorg was a bad idea. I just had to flex my Fate knowledge, didn't I? I should have just said I knew Ruby was a Kaleidostick because I caught sight of her floating around. I guess I was ticked off that she's asking prying questions so I couldn't think clearly. I should have worked out my own backstory a bit more in-depthly and just stuck to a script.

"And anyway, we don't have time for this. Your friends better get here soon, Illya."

"I hope they do. I'm feeling tired and I don't know why."

"MMPH!!"

Seeing Chloe kiss Illya deeply right in front of me was a sight to behold. Much more satisfying than just watching the show. Chloe'd snuck up and glomped her unsuspecting. After a good few seconds of liplock Illya breaks free and wipes away the saliva trail glistening between the two.

"Tell me before you do that!" Illya shouted, glancing at me occasionally, no doubt embarrassed that I saw Chloe kiss her.

"I was overdue for mana. It's harder to find time now that our classes are on opposite ends of the school. If our sessions are fewer then they'll need to be longer to make up for it!" Chloe says, winking mischievously.

I was so transfixed by this glorious interchange I hadn't noticed that Miyu had arrived with Chloe. Miyu's fine as far as I'm concerned, but I've never really been into her, at least not to the extent that I am Illya or Chloe. For me it's Illya, then Chloe, then everyone else. Miyu greeted Illya but I didn't really pay much attention to this. Mind still stuck on what I'd just seen, and also thinking about what I'll be doing to Illya if all goes as planned.

"Your teacher?" Chloe finally noticed me. "He has an aura about him, doesn't he?"

Illya explained what we'd discussed in the shop: that I had some magic potential myself and had been able to sense hers, that I'd discovered that she and the others were magical girls, that I was concerned about this fight and insisted on coming along.

"Hmmm...I don't like the idea of a chaperone. We can handle ourselves," Chloe said.

"As an authority figure I insist on coming along. This is dangerous and normally an adult would handle this before a kid would get involved. I suppose I myself don't have much fighting potential, so perhaps you three actually are better equipped for this than anyone else. But I have to come along at the very least."

"He already knows our secret, anyway," said Illya. "Let's just deal with this card already."

When we entered the mirror world we found that this card was the Saber card. In the show the Saber card showed up pretty early, but now here we were, Miyu, Illya, and Chloe, all together and the Saber card was still out there. And in a different location than that of the show. Over the months I must've caused the timeline to change in some butterfly effect -type way.

It was pretty cool to see a fight like one from the series live before my eyes. I had to stay in character of course, so I suppressed my nerdgasm and kept a good poker face.

At first the girls were all pretty effective. Then, as the minutes went by, it was clear that Illya's mana was much lower than the other girls', and was draining rapidly. Eventually Illya was so weak she couldn't fight, leaving Miyu and Chloe to finish up the class card. 

By the time they defeated the card and we left the mirror world Illya was lying on her back, mana-starved. Chloe began her ministrations on Illya, so I was treated to a good minute or so of Chloe making out with an exhausted Illya. If I could've masturbated to this without anyone noticing I would've, but of course we were now in a public parking lot and it was weird enough that two girls were making out on the asphalt.

Before long Miyu joined in, desperate to save poor Illya. What a sight: three beautiful girls french kissing all at once, spit glistening in the sun. Illya's cheeks were bright red against her natural white skin. She must be dying of embarrassment for me to see her like this. Eventually they all pulled back, incredulous that nothing was working.

"Something's wrong," Illya could barely get the words out. "I've been getting more and more exhausted since we started fighting. And now...no matter how much we...I'm still being drained..." Apparently she didn't recall that she'd already started feeling tired just before the fight, right after I gave her cappuccino. Nice.

"Is it possible the card had used a mana drain spell on you without your knowing?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"Maybe...but we've defeated the card, so...so I would've thought the spell would wear off when we beat it..."

"I can't just stand here and let you die!" I exclaim.

"Well..." Chloe knew the situation was serious, but still I detected a barely suppressed smirk on her face. "There are...other methods. Methods that would replenish mana more quickly."

"Kyaaaa!" Illya managed a yelp and then covered her mouth with both hands. I'd seen the show and knew that Chloe had always wanted to take things even further with her sister, and that Illya never agreed to let it go that far. "No way! There's no way we need to do that...maybe you just need to kiss me for a bit longer." I decided to step in.

"Illya, this is so...scandalous! I can't believe we're even doing this and having this discussion...but these two have been all over you for like 5 minutes straight now. I don't think this will be enough. Chloe is right. They need to...do that...with you, Illya." This was the right angle: play it like I was reluctant, like I'm not biased at all, like I'm not very keen to see this go in a particular direction. I almost corpsed when I said the word scandalous.

But Chloe was actually correct, and I wasn't lying in agreeing with her: the highly concentrated dose of enchanted mana-draining water that I'd put in Illya's cappuccino was draining her so rapidly that she won't be able to recover mana quickly enough just with kissing. Sex is a necessity.

"But..." Illya moans. "We can't just do that...out in public!"

"My apartment is close by, we can be there in a minute. Here, you two, help her into my car." Yes, yes, yes, fucking YES. No more arguing, let's just go.

In a moment we were speeding to my place. I had to watch the road, but looked in the rear view mirror whenever I could to see the girls attempting to keep Illya afloat: she was flushed, tears streaming down her face, Chloe's tongue having its way with her sister's face, Miyu's left hand caressing Illya's chest, her right hand playing with the nether regions. I'd been playing FLAC rips of Prisma Illya's soundtrack on repeat a lot lately and it was the perfect BGM for the occasion.

I was pretty self conscious leading three cute young girls out of my car, into my apartment complex, up three flights of stairs, and into my apartment, but we made it. I'd already stuffed all my Illya merch into the closet, so the bedroom was ready. I had washed the sheets and so forth, but kept a few items lying around so it looks like a normal bachelor pad.

The girls hastily but carefully laid Illya down on my queen size bed. Chloe was the first to undress. The perv'd had been wanting to fuck Illya for a long time. I'm clearly not the only person who's making a profit here. Part of me was a bit ticked off about that: my ideal scenario is it's just me and Illya, my love. Don't actually want to share her, particularly. I'm sort of protective of Illya like that. Well, as protective as you can be while deliberately putting her in danger so I can fuck her, anyway. Still, I dig yuri and all the scenes from the show where Chloe makes out with the girls are great, so this is still very much an epic win.

Miyu began to remove Illya's clothes and my eyes were glued. Her cardigan was the first to go. Beneath it I could see her form that much better. Then Miyu untied Illya's tie. Hnnggg, I wish I could be undressing Illya. But just hold on, we'll get to where I want to shortly, but it has to come about naturally. As of now, there's no reason for me to be involved, so I can't do anything. Illya's shirt is off now, revealing a bra that covers her pretty little chest. Then she notices I'm ogling her.

"Kya!! Sensei, you...can you go outside? I'm sorry...for all this."

"Right, of course, I was just leaving," I lied. I was actually hoping they'd just be so into saving Illya that no one would think about how my watching isn't actually necessary. I leave and push the door to, but don't close it, hoping I can watch. I take off my shoes, wash my hands in the kitchen, and get some kleenex. Goodness, this day's been insane. Honestly, if this was all I got, that'd be enough: I'd become a part of Illya's daily life, even if just as her teacher. Now I'd began to insert myself into her magical girl life as well. I'd even gotten to see her kiss and makeout with Miyu and Chloe.

_Click._

Fuck, they noticed the door wasn't totally closed. Well, no matter. I log into my desktop to watch them from my webcam, which I'd already wired into the bedroom. Not as good as being in there, but still pretty good. There they were: all three of them totally naked. They started off slow with Miyu massaging Illya's breasts and Chloe fiddling with her cunny. I can listen to them on my headphones but I also hear their moans muffled through the door. Eventually Chloe decides she wants Illya all to herself and pushes Miyu aside, straddles Illya's hips, and thrusts back and forwards. I'm stroking myself, edging. But it doesn't matter too much when I orgasm because of my short refractory period. Miyu's now sitting on Illya's face. God, it's beautiful. Eventually Illya's muffled squeals get more intense. I figure she's about to climax so I go ahead and bring myself over the edge, cumming to the sight of her lost virginity. Shame I couldn't take it, but whatever.

They've kept at this and other positions for probably 10 to 15 minutes now, allowing me two solid orgasms. Throughout the threesome Ruby commentates and Illya keeps saying she doesn't need the play-by-play. They start to wind down a bit to take stock of how things are going with Illya. I can't make out all the words because my microphone is on the camera, which is some feet away, but the consensus seems to be that this definitely gave Illya more mana than just kissing, but still nowhere near enough. The sex has slowed the drain, but it's still a net loss each minute, albeit more manageable than before.

I knock gently on the door. "Girls, I'm coming in." Notice I didn't ask. It's better to just go right ahead and frame things as you wan't. I open the door and see Illya and Miyu have hastily covered themselves in bed sheets damp from sweat, meanwhile Chloe's still just lazing about in the buff. The air in this room is hot from their lovemaking and smells of sex. "Illya...you're still not doing well, are you?" She shakes her head slowly, clearly exhausted despite having received so much mana from the others. Ok, now is where I have to play this right. I have to sell the character.

"Illya...this is exactly the kind of reason I'm concerned about you all spending your time doing battle. I'm not convinced this is something you can handle on your own. I'm disappointed in you."

Her eyes well up and she buries her head in the sheets.

"But now that this is what it's come to...I suppose we'll need to do whatever's necessary to save you. You three know about my aura already. But I didn't tell you much about my history with magic. You see, the reason I left the world of magic isn't because I don't have potential at all. In fact, I actually have an incredibly high number of magic circuits. In the 95th percentile, I'd imagine, if we had hard data on this sort of thing. The issue, the reason I took on a normal career is because my particular magical abilities...well, let's just say I couldn't find a legitimate use for them."

Illya seems intrigued, but she isn't sure how this is relevant to her situation. Illya's life is on the line and I'm giving her my life story, what's up with that? I fake embarrassment and make a show of mustering up the courage to say the following:

"Because my magic circuits are all in my penis."

Miyu's face is blank, Illya goes into shock, and Chloe laughs like a hyena.

"Illya...if this mana drain spell that the card must've cast on you is as powerful and long lasting as it seems...you might not make it without a massive...injection of magical energy. For your sake...to save you, Illya...we need to have sex."

The room is surprisingly quiet. I'd've expected Miyu to be a bit protective, but I think she's rational enough to understand that I'm right, that this is the only way. Chloe grins devilishly; she seems totally alright with this for lewd reasons, the perv. As for Illya, under any normal circumstances this would be totally insane to her. But by now she's been so broken down by all that's happened. You've heard the story about the frog that gets boiled alive sitting in room temperature water because the water temperature is raised slightly, but only so incrementally that it never notices what's happening. Under normal circumstances this offer would be nonsense. But first I was her teacher. Then I got to know her a bit and we got comfortable. Then I let her know I knew her secret. Then I got to see the girls use her body. Then we had to bring her to my place to fuck the girls, in my own bed no less. Now, now that all barriers are broken down, now that we've tried everything, and now that I've played the part of a reasonable authority figure, the role of someone who's interested only in her safety and well-being as my young charge, I can get what I really want without being seen as simply acting in my own interest.

"Ok," Illya says simply. I waste no time. The girls watch as I unbutton my shirt, as my belt hits the floor, as my pants drop, revealing a decent bulge against my boxer briefs. Chloe's already stroking her pussy in anticipation of the fuck session that's about to go down. I make my way onto the bed and crawl over Illya, who's still partially covered with sheets. As I remove my underwear I can feel six eyes eating my cock: every vein, every ridge. Illya's mouth parts as her breathing increases, overwhelmed at the sight of my dick, knowing what she's about to experience. I pull the covers off Illya revealing her perfect body; her heaving chest, her pure skin, her hips. For some 15 or 20 seconds I stay like this; on hands and knees, my cock infinitely firm, my developed physique on display. Even Miyu's stroking herself. I hold Illya in suspended terror. At any moment I'll move in, but I don't. I let us both drink in the moment. I let her resign herself to what's about to happen.

I want to get her wet, so I don't go straight in. I stroke her pretty face, then down her neck, her collar bones, straight down her chest, along her sides, and finally to her groin. Gently, lovingly. She closes her eyes as we settle into the rhythm of my strokes. My fingers are getting wet, so I'm getting a good vibe about going in now.

Her cunny's tight walls expand to embrace me and she grimaces. Soon enough my full length is inside Illya. I begin a slow back and forth motion. In. A little gasp, her breath is held. Out. She exhales. In. A grimace. Out. Her eyes roll back. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. We've settled into a good thrusting cycle and Illya's grimaces gradually give way to adorable little moans. She's getting what she needs. With every thrust, with every drop of sweat that trickles off my body and onto hers, with every square inch of moist skin contact my magical energy begins to rejuvenate Illya. I don't even notice when precisely, but now she's digging her fingers into my back and has criss-crossed her legs around me. And yet, somehow I don't feel that she's completely given herself away. She's still closed off, in some sense. I address her directly, but softly.

"Angel. It's okay. Illya. You're safe. You're ok. I need you. Sweet girl. You're safe."

Tears begin streaming down her face and she lets out little sobs that threaten to spontaneously ejaculate me. She wraps her hands around my head and kisses me like her life depends on it.

"Sensei...Sensei...Mmm...mmmm...Sensei..."

Our tongues wrestle gently. I want to be inside Illya in every way I can all at once. One flesh. Like we're married or something. I hear little moans to my left and right and realize that Chloe and Miyu are still on the bed with us, and are cumming. I feel a fire welling up in me and I pull out and get on my knees over Illya.

"S...Sensei?"

"Shh. I'm here with you."

I'm stroking myself rapidly. Illya strokes herself. I left the AC on but it feels like it's 100 degrees in this room. In a moment I feel pure ecstasy as my white-hot semen flies out and lands directly on Illya's perfect face. She's in shock as rope after rope of my burning hot magma lands on her naked chest, abdomen, face, and hair. God, yes. Yes. Long after I've stopped actually cumming I'm still stroking my cock, milking out every last drop. Finally I let my arms down to my sides and survey the room.

The sheets are damp from the sweat of 4 people. The girls' chests rise and fall visibly with each breath. Between the four of us the number of total orgasms must be double digits by now. Illya's looking much healthier than an hour ago, maybe even healthier than her normal state. Illya wipes cum and sweat from her mouth and face.

"I think I'm ok. We..." but I cut her off.

"There's no time Illya, drink it."

Her face is a bit surprised, but at this point she'll do anything I ask, just about.

"Illya, I can't take any risks with you. There's an untold quantity of mana in my semen. You need to scoop it up and swallow it. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

She continues wiping semen off her face with her hands and begins licking each finger one by one. She's a bit reluctant for the first finger, but with each one she's more and more into it. Then she collects cum from her chest and begins the process again, savoring every finger. At this point I lean in. I collect just a bit that's still on my cock and present my pointing finger to Illya's mouth. Delicately, gingerly, she places my finger into her warm mouth. I can feel her tongue work it's way all around my finger. She doesn't want to miss a drop.

Illya's completely forgotten the outside world. All that matters right now is the pleasure I'm giving her. In that case, perhaps it's time to yank the carrot away for just a bit. I look at Chloe.

"Chloe...you've given so much mana to Illya, that's dangerous. You'll need a bit from me as well."

"Hmm?? I feel pretty fine — I mean, yeah, you're right," Chloe says with that mischievous grin again. She's really growing on me, this girl. Honestly, she and I have a lot in common, if I'm being totally frank.

"Give us some space Illya, I need to help your sister now," I say disinterestedly, as if this were simply the most rational decision. Obviously I don't actually need any space. I mean I just fucked Illya with two other girls on the bed. But I want to do what I did in the classroom: it's time to distance myself from her a bit. Tell her to make way for the other girl. Because this'll make her jealous and she'll want me even more. "Now, Illya. Chloe might also be in danger." Illya looks a bit upset, which is just dandy. Illya gets up and takes a seat in a chair in the corner. Miyu's standing nude in the corner. "Ok, get over here," I tell Chloe.

In contrast to my delicate handiwork with Illya, I really take Chloe to task. You slut, you've been getting to kiss Illya all the time. And then today you got to fuck her before I did! Stealing her from me. Time for some punishment. Chloe definitely likes to be dominant. Problem is so do I. Our lovemaking ends up being kind of a contest between the two of us. When she's too dominant, I'll yank her hair or slap her.

"Is that all you got?" she taunts, despite the fact that she's clearly melting with pleasure as I message her breast and masturbate her. I give her a good slap to shut her up, and then I jam my cock in her mouth, ignoring her muffled grunts.

Every now and then I take a look at Illya. She's rubbing herself off in that chair, limbs splayed out, tendons twitching. She's torn between frustration that I'm fucking her sister and also being totaly into the sight of it. That's right, Illya, you're still not enough, so I had to pleasure myself with another girl. How does that feel? Of course that's not true: I love Illya more than anything, but it's just so much fun to put her in her place, to make her need me, to make her want my attention, to take my attention away from her, to look over at her and see all of this plain as day on her face.

Chloe and I are now collapsed on each other, a tangle of limbs, my cum in her tight little vag. We lie like this for a few minutes. Miyu's still standing by the wall, rubbing herself with one hand and covering her mouth with the other, like she's trying to muffle her moans, an interesting show of modesty given that it's coming from a naked girl whose been engaged in and watching every form of degeneracy for going on 45 minutes now. I guess since the rest of us are not currently fucking she feels a little self conscious being the only one still doing something sexual. Her legs twitch as she climaxes, and then she falls over accidentally, her legs giving out, unable to withstand the pleasure.

"Geh...geh...geh...gah...ah...oh..." Miyu moans to herself all alone, the only girl so far I haven't fucked.

At length, I get up from the bed and walk over to Illya in the corner. She's lying awkwardly in the chair, her pussy juice all over her thighs and the furniture. Her eyes alternate between my eyes and my dangling cock. I get down on one knee and grab both her hands in mine.

"How are you doing, Illya?"

"I'm...I'm fine..."

She's certainly more than back to health now, but clearly wants more from me.

"Umm...Sensei?" I hear from behind me. There's Miyu, back on her feet and standing behind me. She's clearly about to ask for a mana exchange session. Honestly...I've just never been that into Miyu, so I shoot her down before she can ask.

"Thanks for everything you've done today, Miyu. For Illya. If you hadn't helped, I don't know what would have happened." And then, before she can say anything: "Looks like your mana level is just fine." I turn back to Illya. "But you, Illya...maybe you still need a jolt? That mana drain spell really did a number on you." Illya nods enthusiastically. The carrot is back and I'm wagging it in front of her.

I smile warmly and take Illya in my arms gently and walk her back to the bed. This time I want her on top of me. I lie on my back on the bed and then motion for her to join me. She obliges, sitting on my cock but not inserting it yet. I ask her to stroke it and she obliges. Hesitantly at first, since she still hasn't actually touched my penis with her hands, but then enthusiastically as she gains familiarity with it. Within seconds I'm at full length. It's so cute how she actually has to use both of her little hands to jack it.

I love how this flavor of missionary is similar yet different to the first one. Just the change of having me on the bottom this time shows how far Illya's come: I don't have to even do the thrusting now. She wants me and isn't afraid. Her hips glide back and forth, she throws her head back, she grabs my pecs. God, I love her little chest, her collar bones, her everything. My orgasms are pretty cheap given my short refractory period so I don't delay this orgasm, instead letting it fire off inside her while she thrusts. My grunts betray my orgasm to everyone in the room.

I decide we should finish the night with a blowjob. After making up some magic nonsense about how maybe she'll get even more mana if I cum directly in her mouth, we've gotten into position and Illya's now sucking me off. She can't get more than a couple inches in without gagging, it's just so oversized compared to her, but she's a trooper and doesn't complain. The feeling of her tongue on my cock as I spew load after load into her is unbearable.

When all was done we all drifted in and out of consciousness for some hours on that bed under the sheets, all four of us. Illya on my right, Chloe on my left, and I didn't really notice where Miyu was during all this.

The next morning I awoke to the sight of sunlight streaming in through the windows and lighting up Illya's beautiful hair, face, and body, much like on that first day of class weeks ago. I've died and gone to heaven. We took turns showering and I made breakfast for everyone. This sure beats instant oatmeal by myself.

School that day was a pretty normal Wednesday.

***

Grading assignments sucks. Teachers who say they love every aspect of the job, who act like they just live for processing scantrons or dealing with proctor shennanigans or compiling hundreds of Hello Worlds are just maintaining appearances. You can ramble on about the future of society and making a difference in people's lives, and you can tell inspirational movie-like stories about teaching a disabled black lesbian deaf mute to count to 3, but we all know you'd do anything else if you could get a better gig.

They say the satisfaction of teaching makes up for the lousy pay, and while that's normally B.S., you do come to see truth in that cliche when you regularly fuck three of your cutest students. Over the past few months the girls and I have formed a pretty cohesive team. I've accompanied them on every single battle since our first. The girls do the hard work, and officially I'm just there to provide emergency mana if needed, is the story we tell ourselves, that it's just in case we feel we really need it. In reality, we've had an orgy after nearly every battle. After a fight I'll ask how the girls are doing and Illya will say she's, "not feeling so good, maybe we need to...do it..." which I'm not sure if she actually thinks that this is a good lie, like she's actually trying to convince me that she doesn't just want dick, or if she's being coy with me, like we both know that we're both into it and it's just fun to play innocent. Chloe of course doesn't even bother with pretenses, instead just tearing away at my pants whenever she feels like it. I'll oblige her, but only after messing with her for a bit. So like I'll go, "Eh, I'm not sure you really need it. You seem plenty spunky as is," and I'll keep this up until she loses her cool and begs for it, at which point I'm like, "Well, okay, if you insist..." Chloe's not as naive as Illya, so in Chloe's case it's definitely just us playing with each other, like we both know we just want to fuck each other and all the talk about whether she has enough mana is just foreplay. I fuck Miyu too but not as much as the others. The most fun is doing a threesome with Illya and Chloe and coming up with some excuse to make Miyu sit in the corner chair and watch. "Miyu, I don't think I have enough today for all three of you. Since the other two seem lower on mana, I think it's best I prioritize them. You can hold out till next time, right?"

_Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop._

Illya's vag is so wet it practically sloshes with each thrust. I stroke her hair, kiss her lips, and caress her breasts gently, a contrast to the rapid motion of my hips against hers. After our first fuck session which was last semester, the autistic part of me actually created a relational database to keep track of what all I'd done with the girls. So like each girl is a tuple in the Girl table. There's a table for SexEvent, which is like a fuck session basically. So if I did Illya and Chloe one night and then did them next night that's two rows in SexEvent. There's the SexAct table, so like there's a row for blow job, and row for hand job, etc. The SexActInstance table joins all this together, its columns all being foreign keys to those other tables. So I might have a row like: GIRL_ID, SEX_ACT_ID, SEX_EVENT_ID -> 1, A, X. That'd be "I did sex act A with girl ID 1 at sex event X." SexEvent has columns like number_of_orgasms, which is referring to me. I realized at some point I'd like to track the girls' orgasms too, but I wasn't sure how to work that into the data model, and also it's not like I always know for sure when they have an orgasm. But so the point of all of this is that I'd given up on this project because when you've got sex to have you kind of lose interest in all that nerdy shit, you'd rather just enjoy it as it cums rather than dissect it. Still, I do like the idea of being able to query the DB and see trends and stuff for like when am I cumming the most, and who do I fuck the most (spoilers it's Illya) and so on. Alright I take back what I said about moving on from the DB, I'm gonna start logging everything again. You'd think that doing this would detract from the experience itself, like how can I remember all this and still focus on the sex itself? The answer is I record all this in 4K so I don't have to remember. Bumped my mass storage up to 16 TB recently. So I just watch the recordings and do the data entry myself. Imagine if I hired someone to do the data entry for me, that'd be hilarious. Weird that I hated programming in college and at work but that I can still do some of these sorts of things if it's just a personal project. Doing it because of a job takes the fun out.

But anyway back in that fuck session above where I was simultaneously violently fucking and also gently holding Illya we'd eventually decided to stop after a few orgasms each. When to stop is somewhat arbitrary when you can both orgasm multiple times. I dig orgies too, but these one-on-one sessions with Illya have an intimacy I you don't get from group sex. Illya chews a Pocky, a sort of G-rated post-sex smoking.

"Sensei, what was your old job?"

"I guess you'd say I was in the Real World. That's a thing professors would always do, where they'd call having a job outside of college the Real World, so we picked that up and did the same thing, calling it the Real World. I'd worked for a bunch of different companies writing software and web apps and so forth."

"Why did you start teaching?"

For some reason I decided not to tell her that I killed myself because I fucking hated working in corporate America and honestly I'm not into programming or any of that at all, it's just I'm reasonably good at it, is all, and that the only reason she and I can do what we do now is because I lucked out as far as the afterlife is concerned and was allowed to actually pick new character attributes, and that I joined her school with forged teaching credentials specifically to bed her, and that I'd lied about a lot of things and deliberately manipulated circumstances so as to create a pretense for screwing her, and so on.

"Satisfaction of teaching, Illya." This is the only lie I've ever told her that I actually feel bad about. "The point is, Illya," I say, wrapping my arms around her and taking a bite of her Pocky, "is that you shouldn't let yourself stay in a job you don't like if you don't like it. Just make a change. Don't let yourself get stuck in a rut."

A lot of us spend big chunks of time wondering if there's some perfect career out there for us, something we're just built for, that fits us perfectly. The reality of course is that there's no job you can get that will match you perfectly across all possible criteria. You have to make compromises. The exception to this is if you die and get transported to an alternate world where everything is tailor made to your particular brand of autism. I won't say suicide is the answer because that'd be a very unwholesome message, and because I don't know for sure if everyone gets the "pick a universe" choice like I did, but I will say that I don't regret eliminating my own map. Take that for what you will.


End file.
